


The Queenling In Waiting

by flickawhip



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would never happen in actual history, hence the AU tag. </p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queenling In Waiting

Elizabeth had known her own dear Annie's daughters were sad and alone. She had wanted to let her mother see to them at first but, when Annie had approached and begged her to be the gentle firsts the girl's needed she had been quick to change her mind. Now she had sent for the elder daughter, sensing that Isobel was the more fragile and therefore the one who would need much kindness to see her safe and happy. She had approached the girl, who knelt alone, and spoken gently. 

"You may Rise Isobel, you need not kneel to me when we are alone."  
Isobel gingerly stood up.   
"Are you quite well, dear child?"  
"Just....cold."  
"Then I must warm you... come to bed... rest a while, warm yourself."  
Isobel smiled and did as she was told in complete innocence of any other meaning of what the queen had just said. Elizabeth smiled, moving to settle beside the girl, her touch soft over the girl's body, her hands staying outside the girl's dress for now.   
"What are you doing?"  
"Making love to you..."  
Isobel went bright red.   
"You are... untouched... aren't you, my sweet?"  
Isobel nodded.   
"There's nothing to be ashamed of there my darling... as long as you trust me?"  
Isobel nodded. Elizabeth smiled and stripped the girl quietly, her own clothing long gone even as she settled to kneel over the girl, kissing her softly but passionately. 

"Tell me if you need me to slow down... alright?"  
Isobel nodded.

"But....shouldn't I be pure for marriage?"  
"Not in this household, most menfolk have to wait for their women to be... ready... here. I don't like letting men loose on innocent girls, they tend to hurt them through sheer lack of knowledge."

Elizabeth's words were followed by her hands cupping and caressing the girl's breasts. Isobel mewed. Elizabeth smiled, moving to suckle on the girl's breasts, one hand sliding lower, to tease the girl's clit. Isobel mewed.   
"You like that sweeting?"  
"Yes."  
Elizabeth smiled, kissing her softly, her hand moving slowly to push into the girl, feeling her break and speaking softly, tenderly as she kissed away the girl's tears. 

"I know it hurts sweeting, but it will ease."

As she spoke she was also setting a slow and loving but firm pace. Isobel rode Elizabeth's fingers as best she could. Elizabeth slowly upped her pace. Isobel suddenly cried out as she came apart.


End file.
